Stuck
by Miss Frizz
Summary: Dumbledore organises a game for the school to relieve their stress over the rising of Voldemort, and every one must compete. But what happens when they get an unexpected competitor? Set 6th year. AU
1. The beginning

SOME SPOILERS FOR OOTP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OK people not mine yadda yadda. I know Fred and George left in ootp but just pretend they came back the next year to finish off their N.E.W.T.S. Unlikely i know but call it a plot device. This is my first HP fic so be nice and leave some reviews. I toast Marshmallows on flames, so send em in as well.  
  
Oh and this may eventually turn into a Sev/Mione so if your not into it don't read. I don't usually intend it but every time i write it eventually turns into a Sev/Mione. Snot my fault... well yes it is but hey what can i say... the sevster needs a bit of loving! Will not contain sex scenes as i cannot write them so if your looking for a lemon look somewhere else!  
  
On with the story.  
  
Dumbledore observed the students through a magical seeing crystal in his office. His eyes were furrowed, and his features had the drawn look of concern. They were suffering, he knew, ever since the return of Voldemort, the entire school walked around in a worried daze. Mischeif became almost non existant and laughter was now rarely heard echoing through the corridors. Just then a brilliant, even for him, idea popped into existance in a tiny corner of his mind. Deviously he smiled and quickly summoned Fred and George Weasley to his office... he would be requiring their expertise.  
  
Three minutes later.  
  
A timid knock at the door startled Dumbledore out of his rapidly forming plan.  
  
"Come in" he said removing the wards from his door. Nervously the pair entered the room, unable to think of what they had done wrong that might have warranted a trip to the headmasters office.  
  
"Ah Fred... George, Stop looking so guilty, you're not here for a lecture.... that's something new..." he mused.  
  
They visibly relaxed and smiled at the kindly wizard.  
  
"That's better, good to see some smiles in this place... which brings me to my next point"  
  
Fred and George looked eager to please the man who had let them off so many times for all the pranks they pulled, probably more than they knew as they were sure he knew more than he let on.  
  
"As you two are no doubt aware, the school has become a bit of a grim affair, since the rise of Voldemort..." both winced "and as the only two mischeif makers left in operation around the school, Ifeel it would be wise to enlist your help in rectifying this matter".  
  
Fred and George mirrored Dumbledores look of pure glee at the things they could do with the power and consent of Dumbledore behind them.  
  
"Gred"  
  
"Forge"  
  
"At your disposal" they chimed and both stuck out their hands.  
  
"Excellent" Dumbledore said shaking both hands at once (without them noticing he'd managed to transfigure his left hand to a right one to accomplish this).  
  
"Now tell me about this swamp charm you inflicted upon 'poor' Professor Umbridge last year". 


	2. Dumbledore's plan

The next morning...  
  
Fred and George walked into the great hall with very smug looks on their faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione... in fact most of the Gryffindor table wore openly suspicious looks on their faces.  
  
Ron was the first to speak up.  
  
"Where were you all night? You weren't in your dorms." he said. Their smiles just broadened.  
  
"We had official Marauder business with Headmaster Dumbledore" they said in unison. But they wouldn't answer any more questions with anything more than "You'll see".  
  
The entire school filed in to the hall, ready for a new 'exciting' day at school.  
  
They had all finished breakfast and had given up the twins interrogation, but for some reason, that only Hermione seemed to notice, no one got up to get ready for their next classes. At one point she got up to leave to get some books, but before she reached the door, she felt an overwhelming urge for more pumpkin juice, so she turned around and walked back to her table. After her third glass and third try, she got up determined to reach the door... there was definitely something magic at work here. Preparing her mind amidst the distracting rabble of the Gryffindor table, she steeled herself and headed towards the door.  
  
Immediately she began to feel dehydrated, but she knew she had to get through it. Potions was first and she had been intending to use the hour before class to spell check a homework essay, and perhaps add a couple of inches on a related topic. Keeping her mind on the goal, she walked step by gruelling step, while the rest of the school carried on oblivious around her. She felt like all the liquid drained out of her, and she gasped in pain as her stomach clenched in protest. It intensified the second her fingers touched the door knob and in one last burst of dwindling energy, she wrenched the door open and fell through.  
  
And suddenly it was gone. Her blood flowed normally and she was now acutely aware of the three mugs of pumpkin juice settled uncomfortably in the pitof her stomach. As the door swung shut behind her, she bent over double, gasping, recovering from the puzzling ward.  
  
"Miss Granger... what are you doing out here?" She recognised Snape's cruelly silk-like voice immediately although never had she heard the surprised undertone that laced his words. She stood up straight composing herself for the inevitable onslaught that came every time they had a conversation.  
  
"I was actually just going to complete my potions homework professor, is that a problem?" She replied indignantly.  
  
"What was that? Miss Granger not having her homework ready weeks in advance? What is this world coming to?" his voice was derisive and cutting.  
  
"How did you get through the wards?" he added  
  
"You put them there...?" she was interrupted by a snort.  
  
"No Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore did, though how you managed to get through them I have no idea. They were meant to keep the entire school in the hall"  
  
"Why? Nothing bad has happened has it Professor?" she said, worried.  
  
"No Miss Granger. And as for why, perhaps you'll find out if we go back into the hall? As much as I enjoy talking to McGonagall's little golden know-it-all I think perhaps the Headmaster's impending announcement might be slightly more important." she winced as he brushed past her. Reluctantly she followed, albeit a little more slowly. No one noticed her enter the hall and she began to make her way to the Gryffindors until a soft voice beckoned her to the headmaster.  
  
"Miss Granger, a word please" The headmaster had somehow allowed his voice be heard only by her as none of the other students heard. She moved over to the headmaster until she was just across the table from him, the only thing between them was a half eaten stack of honeyed pancakes and what looked suspiciously like a double chocolate pop tart. 'He has one hell of a sweet tooth' she mused to herself.  
  
"Miss Granger, Severus tells me that you made it though my one way deliquefying ward I placed around the hall to keep everyone here" he gestures to Professor Snape who sat beside him, his malevolent black eyes boring into her.  
  
"Err... Yes Headmaster... sorry about that. I just had some homework to go over and I didn't' realise that you didn't want anyone leaving".  
  
"Didn't you feel the effects of the ward? They were supposed to cause the illusion of dehydration until you turned away from the door. " Hermione blushed at what she now saw as a stupid thing to not realise. Of course the Headmaster put a ward on when he wanted to make an important announcement.  
  
"Yes... It was terribly painful... but... well, I was getting sick of pumpkin juice and I really needed to do my homework and I just thought there was something wrong with me. Kind of stupid I know... I can't believe I didn't realise..." Hermione realised that she was beginning to babble and stopped abruptly. Dumbledore just chuckled.  
  
"Hermione, could we talk about this tonight? Come to my office at six, the password is 'Ultra mega sour Warheads'" Hermione laughed at this, she hated the things personally, made you look all pinched and made your face feel like it was about to be turned inside out. She nodded her assent.  
  
"Good and one more thing. Your it. And remember this 'Adhesion'. You'll know what it means when the time comes. And now run along to your table, it's time to make my announcement." She felt excitement rush through her at the anticipation of the headmasters words and almost ran back to the table. Harry and Ron didn't even notice her absence or return... no doubt one of the effects of the wards. Dumbledore rose  
  
"I've summoned you all here today to tell you firstly that all classes have been cancelled for today..." he had to stop briefly as the school shouted their happiness. "...and in it's place i have organised an event to relieve stress and generally increase student well being..."  
  
TBC Cliffhanger!!!! So greatness. Updates will usually take longer than this because i had these two already written out on paper so don't expect much!!! 


End file.
